


plumbing

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2007 [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-6-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	plumbing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-6-07

“Matthew?” Ioan shuts the door behind him and steps over Matthew’s coat and rugby gear, tripping over the Collected Works of William Shakespeare and landing face-down in a pile of sodden towels.

“In here.” Matthew’s voice is hard to hear through the closed door and what sounds like the shower, but Ioan picks himself up and heads for the bathroom, barely registering the water beneath his feet until he opens the bathroom door and gets a face full of it.

“What the hell?”

“Pipe burst.” Matthew’s soaked to the skin, his white t-shirt see-through and clinging to his skin and his jeans about seven shades darker than they’d been that morning. Water is spraying around the room despite the wrench in Matthew’s hand.

“Well fix it.”

“Oh, thank you, boy genius. You know a sodding thing about plumbing?”

“I know our flat is flooded.”

“That’s not plumbing, you git.” Matthew hooks the wrench around the pipe and gives it a hard twist, obviously not his first go at it, if the scratched lines in the metal are anything to go by. “That’s simple powers of observation, but I’ll give you credit, as I’d wondered if you had any.”

“No need to get tetchy.”

Matthew’s response is lost as he turns the wrench again and the pipe drops from under the sink to the floor and a stream of water pours straight down to the floor.

“I think,” Ioan says loudly, “you’re supposed to turn the water off first.”

“I have a very large metal weapon, you fuck,” Matthew reminds him calmly. “And don’t be daft enough to think I won’t use it.”

“You kill me with that, who’s going to mock your efforts to fix this?” Ioan sits on the toilet, soaking his own jeans as Matthew gets the wrench back on the pipe, managing to shut the water off finally. The deafening silence it leaves behind settles for a moment before Ioan speaks. “Well done then.”

“Our flat is flooded, you wanker.”

“And your Shakespeare book is ruined.”

Matthew sets the wrench down and stands up, water dripping from his hair, from his nose and from his clothes. “Wrong.”

“Wrong?”

“Yes.” Matthew hands Ioan the wrench and leaves the bathroom, splashing his way to his own bedroom. “Your Shakespeare book is ruined.”


End file.
